starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 2
Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 2, also known as The Peacemaker, is the second chapter of the Star Wars - Jada Bariss series, centered around the life of Jada Bariss during the Clone Wars. This chapter is about Jada and Tialla Ahksa getting involved in a Separatist superweapon plot on Coruscant and they are the only ones able to find out what and who this might have done. This chapter will consist of 3 issues. Issues The Peacemaker #1 In the Jedi Temple Command Center, Jedi Masters Coleman Czaj and Aayla Secura and their Padawans Jada Bariss and Tialla Ahksa speak about the aftermath of the Battle of Geonosis and the next steps to take. Czaj informs Jada that he is leaving for Ilum to secure and protect the ancient Temple of the Gathering and Aayla reveals she is heading to Felucia for an attack on the Droid Foundry there. Jada and Tialla are both assigned training duty in the Temple. Right after saying goodbye to their Masters, Jada and Tialla meet with CT-2/1181 and Rush. While CT-2/1181 is assigned to Master Czaj's legions Rush remains on Coruscant to go through Clone Shock Trooper training with the Coruscant Guard. Right as they head of to their respective training areas, Master Cin Drallig arrives and tells Jada and Tialla that they have been assigned to different Jedi Masters for the day, Tialla will join Jocasta Nu in learning in the Holocron rooms, which Tialla favors, but Jada will go out in the streets with Master Alos Ruiin and his contingent of Clone Troopers, that have been assigned as a new unit to Coruscant. While she misses her Troopers she fought with on Geonosis, she is happy to learn more about the effects that the Clone Wars have on the people of Coruscant. As Master Ruiin and she travel by airspeeders to Level 4587, Jada and Master Ruiin speak about their future and Master Ruiin asks Jada what path she is planning on following, but before she can reply, the Coruscant Guard pilot recieves an alert over the Holonet comm and he redirects the airspeeders to the area where the call came from. Once they arrive there, they find an abandoned dinner with the owners dead inside. Master Ruiin instructs Jada in investigation through the Force. Using the Force they discover hidden cargo containers on the Level and they forced it open using the Force. There they find out holding cells for droids and they realize whatever was in there, must have already left. They then are attacked from all sides, revealing that on this level there are various droids and people that are pro-Separatist. Jada wants to call in reinforcements, but Master Ruiin believes that is the wrong decision, knowing the Senate will elect to send in Clone forces. As they deflect the blaster fire back to the shooters, it goes quiet and they manage to find their way back to one of the shooters, which was a heavily modified B1 Battle Droid. Master Ruiin attempts to use the Force to read back the events the droid has been in and only finds out more about the cargo containers. They set off a self destruct mechanism and Jada and Master Ruiin dive for cover while the droid explodes. Jada realizes they need to find the other droids. As Jada and Master Ruiin leave for the Senate District again, another B1X eyes them and contacts their Human commander Jace Dallin, who is in another cargo container, going down levels. He is in front of an mechanical glowing orb and he says that Coruscant won't know what hit them. The Peacemaker #2 Jada Bariss and Master Ruiin make their way through Level 4587, eagerly hunting down any droid that might have the same circuit as the B1X Assassin Battle Droid that self destructed, succesfully preventing one of the droids exploding in a market place and another at a sewer system entrance that would have led to the collapse of a building block. Jada once again iterates they should call in help, but Master Ruiin refuses, as that would mean the Clone Troopers of the Coruscant Guard would take control. Jada realizes that Master Ruiin is not a big fan of Clones. Jada then notices another droid making its way into a sewer system and she jumps out of the speeder, telling Master Ruiin to track another while she heads after the droid with Ruiin looking kind of proud. Before the droid can self destruct, Jada decapacitates it and reactivates its com system. With that com system, Jada realizes that there are more droids strategically placed around the level and she relays this to Master Ruiin, before doubting whether or not she should contact the Temple. She then also notices a hidden com channel to the commander who appears to be on the planet as well. Jada relays that as well and Master Ruiin informs her to continue her search for the other droids, while he seeks the help from Coruscant Customs to find out more about the commander. Jada continues her search by commandeering a civillian speeder to the other locations noted by the original droid's command system. While traveling to the other locations she gets in touch with Tialla Ahksa who was studying the ancient history of Coruscant and discusses the situation with her. She agrees to keep it on the downlow and instead works with Jada to figure out where the other locations of the droids are. Tialla relies two more locations, right before heavy seismic activity is felt and Jada asks Tialla to find out more. Right then the communication is cut and Jada is forced to avoid other civillian speeders and traffic who are in a panick. Master Ruiin catches back up with her, having brought along more help in the form of the Coruscant Security Police, who in fact are not affiliated with the Coruscant Guard yet. While Jada hunts for the next two droids, Master Ruiin and officers from the CSP work to evacuate citizens to safe places. Jada once again manages to take out the droids on the two locations and find more comm chatter with the commander, who now is identified as Dallin. Before she can get out and track down another one, another seismic wave is unleashed and the place around her collapses completely. Master Ruiin loses communication with Jada, while the Level becomes even more chaotic. Multiple Gunships then arrive against Master Ruiin's wishes with Troopers of the Coruscant Guard. Commander Stone informs Master Ruiin they have been send by Chancellor Palpatine to assist in the chaos after being alerted to the situation by Tialla. Master Ruiin grudgingly accepts the help and figures out that Jada must have contacted her fellow Padawan. While troops and officers are attempting to get to Jada and other people trapped in the collapsed areas. Jada is revealed to still be alive, but buried underneath the rubble. At right that moment another shockwave happens collapsing more of the Level, but this time also buildings come falling down from the upper Levels. At an undisclosed location, Commander Dallin is contacted by Count Dooku and Dallin confirms that the Shockdrum is only at 35% capacity and working as intended. Dooku says good, then it will soon be ready to be unleashed on other planets. The Peacemaker #3 Jada Bariss is alive underneath the rubble and she is running out of time as the B1X Assassin Battle Droid is still alive, but damaged, with its selfdestruct mechanism exposed, time was running out. Master Ruiin informed the Coruscant Security Police that Jada is unaccounted for and Commander Stone offers to use his scanner droids to find the location of Jada and Master Ruiin grudgingly accepts. Another trooper of the Coruscant Guard then alerts both the Jedi Master and Commander Stone on another of the droids appearing near the collapse side and Commander Stone orders his men to move in and acquire the droid, but Master Ruiin feels a tremble in the Force and warns Stone not to proceed, but Stone recalls his troopers to late, with the droid blowing up and taking apart a few more Troopers and innocent bystanders. Jada in the meantime meditates and decapacitates the droid before using the Force to launch the core body against the rubble. She then stumbles to around a corner and uses the Force to throw her lightsaber against the droid, making it explode, freeing her from the rubble and allowing her to escape. Clone Troopers of the Coruscant Guard help her out and she is met by Master Ruiin. She is surprised to meet Rush who was with the unit that came to help out and Rush relies the latest intel. Right then another seismic event takes place and this shakes up the level even more with Jada and the others forced to evacuate the last people and get aboard the Gunships themselves. As one of the Clone Trooper Medics applies a Bacta Patch to her leg, Jada asks Master Ruiin if he has any idea how to stop this and Commander Stone budges in, saying that the scanner droids that they deployed have triangulated a possible core location of where the source of the seismic activity is. Jada encourages Master Ruiin to accept their help and seeing the circumstances, Master Ruiin accepts and Commander Stone and Rush learn that the source location is levels below the level they were on, Level 4118. Using one of the large Coruscant Gateway Doors to travel to the lower levels, Jada, Master Ruiin and the Coruscant Guard are ambushed by various Assassin Droids but they fend them off enough to land safely on Level 4118. While the Coruscant Guard and approaching units of the Coruscant Security Police fend off the assassin droids, Master Ruiin and Jada head into the Level to find the source. As another seismic event takes place, Jada is pretty sure they are close and Master Ruiin uses the Force to shield them from the effects. They finally track down the source, hidden within the encased chambers and Jada and Master Ruiin use their combined power in the Force to break in. Jace Dallin immediately opens fire and activates remote turrets. The turrets hold off Jada and Master Ruiin long enough for Dallin to escape and disappear. Master Ruiin calls this in and Commander Stone sends his men to the other exit of the location. Master Ruiin and Jada then use the force to move the vibrations of the spherical object to destroy it and they hurry out, but learn that Commander Dallin escaped the grip of the Clones, which Master Ruiin finds typical. At that point Jada feints due to the injuries sustained. Days later, Jada wakes up in the Jedi Temple Medical Wing, surrounded by both Tialla Ahksa and Master Ruiin. Master Ruiin tells Jada she handled herself well and Jada thanks him for the valuable lessons that he taught her in investigation and determination. Master Ruiin tells her she'll need it in her upcoming mission in the Clone Wars. As Master Ruiin leaves, Tialla and Jada catch up, with Tialla revealing that they will be heading to the planet Espar where they are supposed to be supporting a medical mission and will be meeting with a full batallion. When asked what Master will join them, Tialla reveals that Master Czaj fully trusts the two of them to handle it on their own. They then head out to the shuttle where Rush and a contingent of Clones are waiting for them to travel to the medical convoy. Jada is happy to see them again and they leave for Espar. Series Book 1 1 - 2 - 3